1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a plug connector capable transmitting high frequency signals and stably retaining soldering terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,968, issued on Sep. 6, 2011, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing extending along a front-to-back direction, a set of terminals retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing. Each terminal includes a mounting portion retained in the insulative housing, a contacting portion continuing forwardly from the mounting portion for connecting with a mating connector, and a soldering portion protruding backwardly from the mounting portion for soldering with a corresponding wire of a cable. The insulative housing has a row of guiding ribs defining a row of receiving slots between every two adjacent guiding ribs. The soldering portions are inserted in the receiving slots, respectively. Because there is not any restriction for preventing the soldering portions from moving backwards or upwards, the terminals may move backwards or upwards to thus undesirably affect their proper functioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,318, issued on Apr. 13, 2010, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing extending along a front-to-back direction, a set of terminals retained in the insulative housing, a positioning bracket mounted to a rear of the housing and holding the terminals, and a metal shell enclosing the housing and the bracket. Each terminal includes a mounting portion, a front contacting portion, and a rear soldering portion. The insulative housing has a row of terminal-mounting holes and associated guiding and stopping rib structures around a rear of the terminal-mounting holes. The bracket has positioning slots separated by associated ribs to properly hold adjacent terminal soldering portions in position.
An electrical connector having an improved rib structure for stably retaining terminal soldering portions is desired.